<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained by rockwell_psycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867819">Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho'>rockwell_psycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Not) Just Friends - Bob Fosse x Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fosse/Verdon (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Complicated Relationships, Cuddlefucking, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Jealousy, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Doubt, Smut, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A part of you wants him and to be his, but the other part is scared to death. You’re just afraid of losing what you have right now. The bond you share. Those late night deep conversations. Your emotional closeness and the sense of non-physical intimacy between the two of you. Every time you feel like surrender, you keep asking yourself - what if it’s just a hunter and prey kind of thing, and he’d lose interest after he gets you?<br/>(...)<br/>You like Bob. You like him a lot. But you really don’t know how long you’ll be able to bear with it."</p>
<p>Part 3/3 of "(Not) Just Friends" - Bob Fosse x Reader series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Fosse/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Not) Just Friends - Bob Fosse x Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bob is a huge tease with a praise kink, fight me. Also a lot of cheeeese… Doubts, doubts, doubts. Super cheesy romantic date. Kisses and post sex cuddles. I decided life’s too short to be ashamed of cuddlefucking romantic fantasies *drops the mic*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
<p>- So you’re telling me you didn’t have sex yet? - A friend of yours raises her eyebrows in surprise.</p>
<p>- We’re just friends, - you shrug, taking a sip of coffee.</p>
<p>- Oh please. It’s Bob Fosse after all. Guess it’s only a question of time… But according to what I’ve heard about his uh… Skills, - she smirks. - You most certainly won’t regret it.</p>
<p>- Shut up, - you laugh, and change the topic of your conversation.</p>
<p>The thing is, you are not sure if you’re friends or something else. Sometimes you really think you are. You talk a lot. In person and on the phone. You’re sitting on your windowsill late at night, phone on your lap, smoking another cigarette. You know he’s smoking too at the moment, and maybe watching the same night sky. He’s sincere with you. He tells about his fears and doubts. He tells about his past sometimes and it’s disturbing even if he doesn’t mention a lot of details. He says maybe his past is the reason he’s so great at fucking up all his relationships.</p>
<p>It’s hard to be Bob Fosse, you think. He’s constantly searching for an escape from himself. He desperately craves for being loved, for validation… For admiration even… Even after everything he achieved. There’s this constant fight between vanity and self-loathing inside him, you’re wondering sometimes how it’s even possible to have both these qualities to such extent.</p>
<p>It’s hard to be <em>with </em>him either, but you like your conversations. He’s a good listener too, and his words help you to deal with your artistic doubts and anxious thoughts. In this late night conversations you both are honest, you’re both not afraid to be vulnerable; you love the comfort of them. You can’t believe that only a couple of weeks ago his presence made you nervous and you felt awkward around him. Now it seems like you know each other for ages.</p>
<p>Sometimes you have lunch or dinner together. You also went to the cinema a couple of times. Isn’t it a truly adorable friendship? It could be. Except just one little fact: he kisses you sometimes. And these kisses are far from being friendly. His lips make you melt. His tongue makes you weak in the knees. And yet, you always pull back when things are getting too heated.</p>
<p>A part of you wants <em>him</em> and <em>to be his</em>, but the other part is scared to death. You’re just afraid of losing what you have right now. The bond you share. Those late night deep conversations. Your emotional closeness and the sense of non-physical intimacy between the two of you. Every time you feel like surrender, you keep asking yourself - what if it’s just a hunter and prey kind of thing, and he’d lose interest after he gets you?</p>
<p>On the other hand you know for sure - if Bob doesn’t get it from you, he certainly has no problem getting it from someone else. There are a lot of women around him, including young girls he works with. Young and pretty and craving for success. You also know Bob’s flirty nature. You hate to think about what might be happening in his life when you’re not around, you don’t want to know. You’re jealous of him even without knowing.</p>
<p>Those witty remarks from your friends who heard about his “skills” don’t make things any less complicated for you.</p>
<p>You like Bob. You like him <em>a lot</em>. But you really don’t know how long you’ll be able to bear with it. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>You watch him talking to a blond lady whose dress seems to show all she’s got, leaving no place for mystery and imagination. She laughs at something he tells her, then reaches his shoulder and leans in to whisper something on his ear. He smirks at that, hand sliding over her thin waist, intentionally or not pulling the woman a bit closer.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Enough.”</em>
</p>
<p>The thought is suddenly clear in your head as you put the cocktail glass down on the table and turn to leave the room. <em>“Enough is enough.”</em></p>
<p>You’re in the kitchen again; apparently your favorite spot at his parties. The last drag on your cigarette and you get off the windowsill. Time to go. The view from his apartment is truly stunning. You look at the city lights, trying to memorize because you would totally draw that, but you’re not sure you’ll have a chance to see it again. The sound of footsteps makes you immediately regret that you didn’t leave earlier. You wanted to escape before he noticed, but the plan failed. Even without looking, you know it’s him.</p>
<p>- Y/n?… What’s going on?</p>
<p>- Nothing, - you crush the cigarette into the ashtray and turn to face him as you head to the door. - I’m leaving.</p>
<p>- Wait… Did something happen? Or… Was that me?..</p>
<p>He’s pretty quick on the uptake, you can’t deny.</p>
<p>- I just don’t know what I’m doing here, - you shrug. There’s no anger in your voice, you’re just explaining yourself. - I think you’re having enough fun at this party without me.</p>
<p>- You’re jealous, right? - There’s a hint of a smug smirk on his face and you hate it. You hate how you want both to kiss and to slap him.</p>
<p>- Of course I am <em>not</em>. How could I? We’re just friends, aren’t we? - Now you sound a little poisonous.</p>
<p>- I don’t know. You tell me.</p>
<p>Bob makes a step towards you and cups your cheek, but you pull back before he can reach out and kiss you.</p>
<p>- I’m tired of this, Bob. It’s not just me, <em>you</em> have to decide what you <em>really</em> want. If we’re friends, we should stop messing around, making out in the corners and stuff. And if we… If we’re dating…</p>
<p>You pause for a couple of seconds, getting your thoughts together. He’s waiting patiently.</p>
<p>- I like you, Bob, - you finally continue. - I really do. And I know it might mean nothing for you, it’s just the way you are, but… Call me possessive, but I don’t think I’d be okay about sharing you with a bunch of other ladies. I’m sorry.</p>
<p>With this you walk past him to the door. He doesn’t stop you. Only when you’re already outside and about to get into a taxi you’ve just caught, someone suddenly grabs your forearm. Of course it’s him.</p>
<p>- Y/n, I… Think you should give me a chance, - he says determinately.</p>
<p>- What makes you think so?</p>
<p>- I like you too, - he says simply; his smile is charming and he knows it. - And, you know… Nothing ventured, nothing gained.</p>
<p>- Not sure if I’m gonna gain something out of this, - you try so speak harshly, but the voice betrays you and you sound softer than you intended. You’re pretty sure it wasn’t left unnoticed.</p>
<p>- Come on, y/n. I haven’t done anything terrible just yet… - He chuckles, - Let’s go out tomorrow. Anywhere you want. How about that?</p>
<p>The driver is waiting. You should just get in the car and leave. But these green eyes, both mischievous and pleading don’t let you go.</p>
<p>- Fine. I wanna go for a walk, - you blurt.</p>
<p>- Go for a walk?</p>
<p>- Yep. The weather is lovely these days. I love the city in this time of year.</p>
<p>- Alright. We’ll go for a walk if you want, - he nods. - I’ll… Call you later, okay?</p>
<p>- Okay, - you reply as he lets go of your arm. - See you.</p>
<p>He makes a waving goodbye gesture as the car leaves. You watch through the window as he smokes at his porch. Damn it. Why is he so convincing? Or maybe you want to be convinced?..</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- I have an idea, - you tell Bob as you walk past the line of bicycles for rent in the park. The guy who’s sitting in a small booth waiting for someone to take one of the bikes seems quite bored.</p>
<p>- Huh? - Bob follows your gaze. - Bicycles? Seriously?</p>
<p>- Why not? I love riding a bike, and the weather is just perfect for it. It’ll be fun!</p>
<p>- I don’t even remember when I did that last time.</p>
<p>- Well if you learnt how to ride a bike once, you can do it again for sure. I think it’s high time to refresh your memory, - you smirk heading to the booth.</p>
<p>- Let me just remind you for a second - I actually survived a heart attack once, - Bob tries to protest.</p>
<p>- Oh yes, and you still smoke like a chimney, so I bet a little sport won’t hurt you either, - you tease. - Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?</p>
<p>- Damn you, - Bob laughs. - Okay, guess I deserved it. Let’s get on these bikes.</p>
<p>It’s one of the best dates you’ve ever had with Bob. You walked in the park, fed the ducks at the pond, ate ice cream on the bench, and now the bicycles. You feel relaxed, young and careless, and you know Bob enjoys it too despite his grumbling.</p>
<p>- Shit… If I fall off this thing, I’m hiring you as my nurse, sweetheart!</p>
<p>- Come one, grumpy old man!</p>
<p>After an hour of riding you return the bikes, and he says:</p>
<p>- Yeah, you were right. That was fun. Maybe we should do it again sometime.</p>
<p>- Told you, - you smile brightly at him.</p>
<p>You keep walking, talking about work and casual things. At some point he finds your hand. It’s just a gentle brush of his fingers at first, before they lace with yours, and he smiles at the sudden blush on your cheeks. You don’t remove your hand. His palm is warm and you just like it. Walking with him hand in hand, you can feel those proverbial butterflies in your stomach people always talk about when it comes to love and attraction. Oddly enough, you enjoy the sensation.</p>
<p>Today, you don’t think about how complicated Bob is, how many girls he slept with and how much pain he may cause if you fall for him deeper.</p>
<p>It’s just you, him and the butterflies.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>In the evening on your porch, Bob wraps his arms around your waist, gently holding you, and looks you in the eye with a soft smile.</p>
<p>- It was a nice day, - he says.</p>
<p>- Yeah, it was lovely.</p>
<p>- Worth a second chance, huh? - He winks.</p>
<p>- Maybe. I haven’t decided yet, - you say teasingly.</p>
<p>- You know you’re the only woman who actually made me do some kind of sport, right? - Bob laughs, but the next moment his face turns serious. - You’re making me a better person, y/n. Or at least… I <em>want</em> to be a better person when I’m with you.</p>
<p>His hand reaches to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear - the gesture both so casual yet pretty intimate. You can hardly fight the anticipation when he leans in for a kiss. Jesus. Will you ever have enough of these impossibly tender lips? His tongue exploring your mouth so sensually and unhurriedly, this tickling sensation of his beard on your skin and shivers down your spine as he hums against your lips… You’re weak for him, as if under the spell, trembling as he gently nips along your jawline until he reaches this soft spot behind your ear.</p>
<p>You’re a bit breathless as he pulls back slowly, still holding you in his arms.</p>
<p>- Can I… Ask you out for dinner tomorrow? - He asks in a hoarse voice. Damn. You almost forgot to tell him.</p>
<p>- Actually… I was about to tell you I won’t be available this weekend… I’m visiting my parents. It’s their wedding anniversary, so I just cannot miss it.</p>
<p>- Of course, uh… I understand, - he’s trying to hide the disappointment. - And… When are you leaving?</p>
<p>- Tomorrow morning. And I’ll be back on Monday night I guess, because I’ve got things to do on Tuesday afternoon…</p>
<p>- Want me to meet you at the station?</p>
<p>- No, you really don’t have to, - you shrug. - I don’t have a ticket to go back yet so I’m not sure about the exact time, but it’ll probably be late, so I’ll go straight to bed as I arrive.</p>
<p>- Okay… So I won’t see you until Tuesday?..</p>
<p>He sounds quite sad, and to be completely honest, as much as you love your parents, right now you wish with all your heart you could stay.</p>
<p>- You know, I’m actually quite hungry, so we could have dinner tonight instead of tomorrow if you want.</p>
<p>The suggestion comes out of your mouth almost unconsciously, you surprise yourself with it. All because you just really want to spend a bit more time with him before you leave, and you can’t help it.</p>
<p>Bob cocks his eyebrow.</p>
<p>- I’m interested. Please proceed.</p>
<p>- So, um… I’m a bit tired to go somewhere right now, but there’s one nice Italian restaurant where I order food sometimes. The delivery is pretty fast because it’s not that far. So… If you don’t mind we could order something and eat at my place…</p>
<p>- I like the idea of it, - Bob grins. - I think I’m in.</p>
<p>- Okay, - you give him a slightly coy smile and take his hand. - Let’s go in then.</p>
<p>He nods and follows you up the stairs to your apartment.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- Sorry, my flat is still a mess, - you warn once you’re inside.</p>
<p>- Hey. You’re talking to a man who lives alone. Do you seriously think a bit of creative mess can scare me off?</p>
<p>- Right… So… I’ll go wash my face, and you make yourself comfortable, okay?</p>
<p>He nods as you walk past him to the bedroom to grab a clean t-shirt from the chest of drawers before heading to the bathroom.</p>
<p>There, you turn on the water and look at your reflection in the mirror. Your cheeks are still flushed after the make-out session on the porch; your body is still heated. You inhale deeply trying to calm yourself down a bit. Then you pull your shirt off over your head, toss it into the laundry basket and bend over the sink to wash your face.</p>
<p>As you straighten yourself and grab a towel, you suddenly notice some kind of a movement behind your back, and realize you didn’t lock the door. It’s not surprising - you live alone for quite a while, so you usually don't bother to do it. You turn around and flinch as you see Bob standing in the doorframe, the look in his green eyes intense as ever.</p>
<p>- Bob, - You mumble, a wave of heat suddenly wash all over your body as he makes a step closer. - What are you…</p>
<p>- Sorry, - he replies in a raspy voice. - I just… Couldn’t resist…</p>
<p>His hand reaches out, fingers brushing against the side of your neck on their way to the nape and before you can utter something in reply, his lips crush on yours desperately. You let out a ragged gasp as his mouth feels incredibly hot and the kiss is all sloppy, wet and needy, it nearly knocks you off your feet. The thought of pushing him away doesn’t even cross your mind. Instead, you grip onto his shirt frantically, as he pulls you closer by the waist. A soft moan escapes you as his lips trail down the underside of your jaw, kiss and suck on the sensitive skin of your neck. You can feel his hand snaking under the hem of your jeans and shiver as he strokes the small of your back with just his fingertips.</p>
<p>- You smell so good, baby, - he murmurs, nuzzling into the crook of your neck.</p>
<p>- Bob… - You whisper his name in a shaky voice. Your mind is hazy, but the only thought is clear - there’s no point in fighting this. It’s gonna happen, if not now, than some other day, because let’s be honest - you want him and he wants you.</p>
<p>- Come here.</p>
<p>Placing your hands on his shoulders you gently guide him to the bedroom.</p>
<p>As you tumble in bed, he kisses you again, feverishly, grabbing your wrists and pinning you against the mattress. You sigh against his lips, aching for more of him. Bob is passionate, but now as you clearly surrendered, he takes his time exploring your body. He licks your collarbones and tickles you with his beard as he kisses your chest and between your breasts. You still have your bra on, and it’s annoying, so you eagerly help him to remove this useless detail. Your whole body jerks as the tip of his tongue makes contact with your hardened nipple. Everything is just too much, and by the time he finally tugs down your jeans, you’re a complete mess.</p>
<p>But gosh, how painfully unhurried he is! Your core is pulsing with desire, but he’s just teasing you with soft kisses along the hem of your panties and on your inner thighs.</p>
<p>- Bob!… - You’re nearly begging, writhing beneath him. - P-please…</p>
<p>- Shhh… - He hushes, slowly tugging down your underwear. - Just relax, sweetheart. I’ll give you what you need.</p>
<p>The sound of his voice makes you dizzy.</p>
<p>At first you feel just a feathery touch of his fingertips against your folds, and then he roughly pulls you by the hips to the edge of the bed where he positions himself on his knees between your thighs. His fingers open you up and you suck in a breath at the delicious sensation of his warm tongue plunging inside you, tasting you down there. You clench on the sheets, whimpering shamelessly as he gives your pussy a couple of long and slow licks before sucking on your clit. Then he repeats the action.</p>
<p>Damn… Those rumors about his “skills” don’t lie. This man knows exactly what he’s doing.</p>
<p>You can feel the climax building inside of you in no time, but he slows down at the very edge again and again until you’re about to cry in frustration, arching your hips in search for more contact. He just smirks, holding you in place.</p>
<p>- Does it feel good, sweetheart?</p>
<p>- Oh g-god yes, - you hiss through clenched teeth. - Don’t stop, please…</p>
<p>- That’s my good girl. Hold still now.</p>
<p>You moan loudly as he dips his tongue and lips back to where you need them the most, and this time he doesn’t stop. Your body stiffens for a second before the orgasm hits you like an explosion, leaving you completely breathless. He gives your clit a couple of final strokes, causing you shudder with delight, then he wipes his mouth and get on his feet.</p>
<p>Melting in the haze of post orgasmic bliss you watch him undressing, and then he hovers over you, hard cock pressing against your belly. You both moan at skin-to-skin contact, and he kisses you hungrily, biting on your lower lip, but you love it. His beard is still glistening with your arousal, eyes darkened with lust.</p>
<p>- Do we need protection, - he asks and you shake your head no.</p>
<p>- I’m on a pill.</p>
<p>- Good.</p>
<p>He hisses as you reach between your bodies to stroke along his length.</p>
<p>- Just like that, baby girl, - he breathes out, pressing his forehead to yours. The heat between your legs starts rising up again at his words, and after a few more strokes you whisper:</p>
<p>- I need you inside me.</p>
<p>- Your wish is my command, - he replies, teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock before slowly, achingly slowly pushing inside you. Your eyes roll back as he stretches you just perfectly until he’s buried to the hilt.</p>
<p>- You feel so good, - he whispers on your ear before sucking on your earlobe. You bite your lip as his caress instantly makes your walls flutter around his length. You desperately want him to move, to thrust hard and deep, but he stays still, kissing your neck again instead.</p>
<p>- Bob… - You whine helplessly.</p>
<p>- Tell me how much you need me, - he rasps, nibbling on your tender flesh.</p>
<p>- I-I need you so much, Bob… Please… You… You make me feel so good, but I need m-more… Ah!</p>
<p>A high-pitched moan escapes you as he starts moving. His pace is not that fast but the thrusts are deep and just as hard as you need them to be. Digging your nails into his shoulders you arch your back and buck your hips meeting his thrusts. He grunts and hisses into the crook of your neck as his movements become more erratic.</p>
<p>- I’m close, baby, - he pants as his hand slides down your belly to find your throbbing clit. Your toes curl, as he rubs it in tight circles while his cock hits that special spot deep inside you. His breath is hot against your ear as he whispers:</p>
<p>- Come for me, sweetheart.</p>
<p>These words are enough to send you over the edge. You moan out his name as your walls contract around him. Your climax is long, intense and incredibly satisfying. A couple more thrusts and Bob bites on your shoulder, letting himself go.</p>
<p>You both are a trembling mess as he collapses on top of you. You enjoy his warmth and the weight of his body, and you softly caress his back until his breathing gets back to normal and he tilts his head up to kiss you gently and lazily.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>And so, this happened. The line has been crossed, and there you are - lying in your bed naked. You watch him smoking, his arm wrapped around your frame as you snuggle against him and let your fingers gently run along the scar on his chest.</p>
<p>- Did it hurt? I mean… afterwards… - you’re not sure why you’re asking this. Just a question that came to your mind out of nowhere.</p>
<p>- Afterwards? Yeah, a bit. They gave me some meds so it wasn’t that bad… - Bob pauses, takes a deep drag on his cigarette. - At least I discovered I actually have a heart. </p>
<p>- Don’t say that, - you wince at this bitter joke. - You’re not <em>that</em> bad.</p>
<p>- Perhaps you just don’t know me well enough, - he chuckles softly. - Although I’m glad you think so. </p>
<p>He crushes the cigarette and shifts to kiss the top of your head. </p>
<p>- Are you alright? - He asks you suddenly.</p>
<p>- Yes, I’m good. Why?</p>
<p>- You look a bit sad. </p>
<p>- I just… Can’t help thinking you’re gonna break my heart one day, Bob Fosse, - you say honestly.</p>
<p>He cups your cheek, fingertips softly brushing against your skin as he tilts your face to make you look at him.</p>
<p>- Hey… You know it’s not just about sex, right? - His raspy voice is calm and this tender look in his eyes makes your heart shrink again. - If I needed just that, I’d go find it somewhere else, believe me, I know the places… I wanted <em>you</em>… Still want you. I don’t wanna hurt you, y/n.</p>
<p>You know he means it. There’s something in his tone, in the way he’s not afraid to look you in the eye when he says it. He’s not lying, and you wish you could just stop wondering how many women heard such words from him before. You’re pretty sure you’re not the first, but what bothers you even more is that you cannot be certain if you are the last. </p>
<p>It would be just so simple to fall for him head over heels, without any second thoughts and warnings, like teenagers do. But the older you get, the more you overthink, apparently.</p>
<p>- It doesn’t always depend on you, - you reply.</p>
<p>Bob doesn’t know what to answer, just holds you close for a while, cradling you in his arms.</p>
<p>- Let’s get some sleep, shall we? - He suggests.</p>
<p>- Yeah.</p>
<p>You don’t mind that at all because the weariness is already spreading over your body, making your every single muscle heavy, practically impossible to move. He leans in and places a very gentle kiss on your lips, then on your closed eyelids, before nuzzling into your hair with a deep sigh. You feel warm in his embrace; it’s comforting.</p>
<p>- Good night, sweetheart, - you hear him whispering before you sink into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>You enter your apartment on Monday night as you planned. Technically it’s Tuesday already because it’s way past midnight. Immediately, you collapse on the couch, leaving the suitcase at the door - you’ll unpack later. Too exhausted now.</p>
<p>After a while you actually manage to get up and take a shower before finally getting into bed. It’s good to be home. You think you’re gonna doze off as soon as your head touches the pillow, but to your surprise, despite physical exhaustion you just couldn’t sleep. Maybe that coffee you had at the station is to blame? But after half an hour you realize you’re still wide awake, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>The weekend was really good. You were happy to meet some of your old friends and relatives. You tried very hard not to think about Bob too much, but as you closed your eyes, lying alone on your bed in the room where you spent the childhood, the memories kept flashing through your mind - his warm palms on your skin, heated kisses and ragged breathes; his hazel eyes, soft, mischievous, lustful - all of these at once; his smile and the sound of his voice. The flashbacks of the night you spent together made you weak. A couple of times you thought of calling him, but you didn’t want your parents to know about this relationship just yet. Maybe later if you’d still be together… What is he doing right now? You’re not sure if you want to know.</p>
<p>With a deep sigh you got off the bed. What’s the point in lying with no sleep? You grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and went to sit on the windowsill. The city is flickering with its lights. Eternal engine that never sleeps. You take a deep drag and shiver at the cold night air. Maybe the cigarette would calm you down and help you fall asleep?..</p>
<p>You almost jump as the phone rings, breaking the silence of the night.</p>
<p>- Hello? - You ask.</p>
<p>- Hey there, sweetheart. Did I wake you up?</p>
<p>His voice is tired but somehow soft, and your heart instantly skips a beat when you hear it.</p>
<p>- Hey, Bob. No, you didn’t. I was in bed, but… couldn’t fall asleep.</p>
<p>- Me neither. I just… Wanted to hear your voice, - he says. - Needed it.</p>
<p>These simple words fill you with warmth. And suddenly, sitting here on your windowsill in the middle of the night, you realize you don’t care about any possible outcomes anymore. After all, nobody knows what’s gonna happen tomorrow. The only thing that matters is what you feel right now, as you hear his voice. It’s stupid perhaps, but this feeling is worth any possible pain you may have to face in the future. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.</p>
<p>- Y/n? Are you still here?</p>
<p>- Yeah… Yes, I am. I’m so glad you called.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>